Say Something
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: After a car accident, Stiles is left in a coma with the machines he's hooked up to being the only thing keeping him alive. Knowing he wouldn't want to be turned, the pack is left with a choice; keep him alive, suffering, hoping he will wake up. Or pull the plug and loose him.


I was working late again, something I was use to. It was a slow night at the hospital, thankfully. That slow, peaceful night was interrupted, however, by the loud sirens of an ambulance pulling up to the hospital. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for whatever was coming through the door. But I never could have been ready for what was carted in on the stretcher. I only got a glimpse at the broken figure that was wheeled past me. What I saw made my heart drop. The pale face was covered in so much blood, that it was almost impossible to recognize.

But I knew exactly who it was. I had seen that person nearly everyday for the past ten years. The world seemed to go in slow motion as I ran to catch up with the stretcher, my heart pounding. A dread filled me as my mind raced. _Please let me be wrong. Its not him. It cant be him. Please, God, don't let it be him._

"Teenage male. Suffering from major head trauma." the paramedics announced, their voices urgent. Their words echoed in my head; _teenage male._ I finally caught up to the stretcher and I laid my eyes on the teen. I grabbed his hand, praying that his eyes would open.

"No. Stiles!" my voice cracked in pain. The teen didn't move, making tears stream down my face. Stiles wasn't suppose to be still. He was suppose to be jumping around with an annoying amount of energy. A young nurse name Clara ran over and pulled me away so the stretcher could go on through. I felt like I was losing him as our hands were pulled apart.

"Mellissa, what is it?" she asked, grabbing my shoulders. I didn't answer her, my eyes still following the stretcher until it turned a corner and was out of sight. Sobs wracked my body as I pushed Clara away. Worry was clear on her face. "Come on. Sit down."

I let her lead me to one of the waiting chairs. Hands covering my face, my cries echoed through the now abandoned lobby. Clara kept a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I desperately tried to get a hold of myself , wiping my face with the back of my hands. I looked up at Clara, reaching into my scrubs for my phone. "I have to call the John."

The words had barely left my mouth when the automatic doors slid open and a panicking sheriff ran in. His eyes fell on me as i sprung up from the chair and wrapped my arms around him. He was crying too, his body shaking with sobs. I stoked the back of his head, putting aside my own sorrow to comfort him. He choked out, "We got a call that there had been a wreck involving a drunk driver. I knew it was him when I saw his jeep. When I got there, the ambulance was just pulling away. I didn't even get to see him."

"It's going to be okay. Stiles is strong. He'll be okay." I assured him, even though I wasn't sure of it myself. John quickly pulled away from me as the door opened again. Two officers walked in with a limping man, who's face was covered in blood. John strode up to him with his fist up. I flinched when I heard the crack of fist hitting face. The man now laid flat on the floor, looking dazed and sore. John stood over him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You drunk bastard! This is your fault! Why do you get to walk away and my son doesn't?" He yelled through the tears. The man looked up at him with fear as the other two officers pulled their distraught sheriff away. I looked at Clara who stood off to the side watching the whole scene with wide eyes.

"Get this man out of here." I ordered, unable to look at the drunkard who caused all of this. She nodded obediently and pulled the man to his feet, dragging him away. John shook off the two young officers and attempted to go after him but I stood in his way, blocking his path. I placed my hands on his chest and looked him dead in the eye.

"John you need to calm down. Believe me, I want that man to pay for what he's done just as badly as you do, but if you keep acting this way, we'll be forced to kick you out of the hospital." John froze at that and looked down me with pleading eyes. His voice was broken and vulnerable when he spoke.

"I can't loose my son. I can't. Not him too." He choked out. My heart crumble as I wiped at the tears on his face. I understood how he felt; Stiles was like my own son. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

* * *

Sorry this first chapters kinda short. I'm just really eager to get it started! Please review!

I made a photo set for this story on my tumblr. Go check it out there.


End file.
